gleefandomcom-20200222-history
Quinn-Sue Relationship
The''' Quinn-Sue Relationship''' is the relationship between Quinn Fabray and Sue Sylvester. Episodes Season One Showmance Quinn tells Will that Sue needs him to come to her office, and that she doesn't like to be kept waiting. Sue and Quinn are both seen in the gymnasium as New Directions perform Push It, both with looks of disbelief. After Quinn performs I Say a Little Prayer with Brittany and Santana, Sue confronts the three girls and asks them to be her spies for the glee club. Quinn is determined to get her then boyfriend, Finn Hudson back, but Sue doesn't seem to care. Acafellas Quinn, along with Santana, gives Sue some updates on their progress of breaking up the glee club. Sue convinces the girls to go after one glee club member at a time so her full budget could be restored. Unfortunately, at the end of the episode, the glee club is stronger than ever and working on a new routine for competition. Sue asks Quinn and Santana to smell their armpits, and concludes it being the smell of failure. She takes away Quinn and Santana's tanning duties. While Santana is seen upset about this consequence, Quinn thanks Sue for teaching her a valuable life lesson. Vitamin D We get a voice-over of Sue writing in her journal. She mentions a recent "disaster" in which Quinn's knee slightly buckled during a pyramid at cheer-pratice. That kind of screw-up could cost the Cheerios their national title, Sue thinks. When she confronts Quinn about it, Quinn blames it on being tired from glee club. Throwdown Sue forces Jacob Ben Israel to go public with the story of Quinn being pregnant after finding out that Rachel was bribing him not to run the story. Quinn is surprised and very upset that Sue found out. Mash-Up Sue kicks Quinn off the cheerios after she broke up with Rod, claiming she doesn't need a pregnant cheerio on her squad. Quinn breaks out in tears after this. Mattress Quinn tries to blackmail Sue into taking her back into the cheerio's squad. When Sue finally gives in, Quinn already overthought it and rather wants to be part of the Glee Club, where she can be herself. She also makes Sue give a full-paged year book side to the New Directions. Season Two Audition Sue holds auditions for the Cheerios, she is not impressed with any of the tryouts, especially when Quinn auditions. Sue immediately dismisses her but Quinn tries to convince her anyway. Her plan appears to fail but she has a suggestive smile on her face as she leaves. Later, when talking to Santana, Sue reveals that Quinn is back on the Cheerios, and even reinstated as the head cheerleader. This is possibly because Quinn told Sue about Santana's boob-job. Never Been Kissed Quinn asks Sue for relationship-advice due to her believe Sam is crushing on his football coach, Beiste. Sue, mostly for her own good, advices Quinn to call Sam out in public for it. Then she can get Beiste fired and get a full bugdet, Quinn agress. Season Three I Am Unicorn Afterwards Quinn stole money with her new "friends" from a younger student, Sue approaches her in the bathroom. She talks about how much Quinn has lost and blames it on the Glee Club. She invites Quinn into participating in her movie about how show choirs ruin children's lifes. Quinn agrees. Meanwhile Quinn argues with Will in his office about how Glee Club ruined her life, Sue is taping it together with Becky. On My Way Sue calls Quinn into her office, to ask her for suggestions to get rid of her morning sickness caused by her pregnancy. Quinn tells her of her own experience, but much to her dismiss, Sue doesn't seem thankful for the suggestions. After this Quinn asks Sue if she can rejoin the cheerios, since she wants to end her last high school year with things she loved. However Sue declines, because she is convinced other cheerios worked harder to stay in the team the last months. Afterwards New Directions Regionals performance Sue calls Quinn into her office a second time and says how impressed she is with Quinn and that's why she has decided to let her rejoin the cheerios. Quinn gladly accepts the cheerio's uniform. Goodbye Quinn decides to pay Sue a visit in her office, since she's in her last days and going to leave the school soon. Sue starts talking about how Quinn reminded her of a young Sue in the beginning but soon turned out to be even better. They share an emotional hug and say they are going to miss each-other, once Quinn headed to college in Yale. Season Four The New Rachel Sue refers to Kitty as the new Quinn, by saying:"She's like a young Quinn Fabray, except she's not pregnant, manic depressive, or in and out of a wheelchair." Gallery Sue,Quinn and Santana durring Don't Stop Believing'.jpg Sue-sylvester-quinn.jpg sødt.jpg sue and quinn.png 3-2-sue-quinn.png tumblr_m4ghfv6FQx1qerpqao3_250.gif hygge hejsa.png 3-2-camera-quinn.png keep me....png 116185_640 (1).jpg cheer pratice.png quinnandsue.jpg Tumblr m5bmzpveiN1qhwgyho8 r1 250.gif Tumblr m5bmzpveiN1qhwgyho6 r1 250.gif Tumblr m5bmzpveiN1qhwgyho2 250.gif youareoffthecheerios.png youareoffthecheerios..png letmeback.png quinny...png quinny..png audtion.png onmyway..png Navigational Category:Stubs Category:Relationships Category:Friendships Category:Pages needing attention